


My Pleasure

by Beautyoflove



Series: Baby I've got No Control [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Dark, Dom Harry, Fingering, Innocent Louis, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive Harry, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Sub Louis, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Harry, Vampire Harry, Virgin Louis, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyoflove/pseuds/Beautyoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had been craving. Craving for a mate and now there’s this beautiful boy in his arms. He knows he shouldn’t take advantage, but he can’t control it. There’s a pull that’s telling him he’s the one.</p><p>OR</p><p>Harry is a vampire who is tired of one night stands and just wants a mate to wreck all the time. Aka Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pleasure

Harry had been aching, aching to find someone to leave with tonight, but no one in the club had caught his eye.

“Harry loosen up it’s like you haven’t been laid in months,” Niall exclaimed over the load music.

And it’s true. Harry hasn’t been laid in months, heck he hasn’t been laid in years! He’s been tired of the whole “one night stand” and just wanted someone who could ravage all the time, someone who could claim as his and never let go, but that’s nearly impossible considering his circumstances.

Realization crossed Niall’s face, “Sorry man.”

“It’s alright.”

* * *

 

“I’m going to murder you!”

“Come on Louis it’s just a fucking club. Let loose.”

Louis exhaled. He really didn’t want to be here. His college mates thought it would be fun to take Louis out and get him out of his comfort zone, but the lad wasn’t so happy with their choice of scene. Louis was used to calm, quiet, and peaceful scenes rather than loud, obnoxious one’s. He had always kept himself close centered since he always focused on his studies. Being the oldest of 7, and being forgotten by his mother most of the time lead the 17 year old to study hard and graduate early so that he could leave the house that wasn’t full of love. At least not for him. He got a full scholarship to London University, leaving him to only worry about personal expenses, which was easy since his step-father was secretly glad he was leaving therefore giving him a good amount of money.

Now here he was, in a club that he wasn’t even supposed to be lead into, but was, thanks to the fake ID his college mates got for him. He decided to leave the group and get a drink, since the group was slowly fading as they found their toy of the night. Which all in all pissed Louis off because no human being is a toy to just play with for one night.

When he finally took a drink for the first time he felt a calming effect run through his body. He slowly cleared his mind and decided to relax. He might as well enjoy something.

An hour later, he found himself tipsy. He didn't mean to get drunk, but alcohol can do that to you when you drink for the first time. Deciding he was tipsy enough, he stood up and thanked the bartender. Slowly he walked to the exit; knowing his “mates” had already ditched him at the club. When he was close to the exit his legs decided to fail him and he tripped. Closing his eyes, he waited for the impact he was sure to feel, but it never came. When he opened his eyes he was met with green eyes looking at him.

“Oops!”

“Hi.”

* * *

 

 

Harry had been craving. Craving for a mate and now there’s this beautiful boy in his arms. He knows he shouldn’t take advantage, but he can’t control it. There’s a pull that’s telling him he’s the one.

After the boy had blacked out, he decided to take him home with him. He didn’t want the boy to be taken advantage of. But now he knows that was a mistake because he’s the one who’s going to take advantage.

Slowly stripping the boy from his clothes, he laid him on his bed. Where he, too, stripped himself, until there was only skin left. With slow movements, Harry started to trace the boy’s body. Memorizing every inch.

When he reached his thighs, he spread them open; placing his body in between them. Leaning over, he started to trace open mouth kisses down the boy’s neck and chest. Marking what soon will be his. One’s he got to his neck where he could feel his pulse. He started to nibble and bite, looking for the place to place his fangs that will make this boy his. When he finally found it, he couldn’t contain his crave anymore.

With rapid movement, he sank his fangs deep in to Louis’ neck causing the boy to wake up with a scream.

Louis was scared. All he felt was a pain in his neck and realized there was a man on top of him.

“Get off,” he cried. Not being able to push the men off himself.

Pulling his fangs out, Harry raised his head and met ocean blue eyes.

“No,” he smirked. “I’m not letting you go young one. You’re too cute to let go.” With that he grabbed the boy’s wrists and pinned them up, over his head.

“Please don’t kill me,” the boy sobbed.

“I would never young one! Only ‘cause I’m a vampire doesn’t mean I want to kill you. All I ask for is one thing, what is your name young one?” The boy hesitated and decided to keep his mouth shut, until Harry brought one of his hands down to pinch one of Louis’ nipples.

“Louis,” the boy gasped. Earning a chuckle from the man on top of him.

“Well Louis, I’m Harry,” the vampire whispered in the young one’s ear, “and I’m going to make you feel so good.”

With that Harry attacked the boy’s lips. Causing the younger to moan. Louis didn’t know how to react, his brain was telling him this was all wrong, but his body beg to differ.

“Harr-y I- I- don-t even k-now y-ouu” the boy stuttered between every kiss. Feeling his body betray him as his hips started to grind up to get friction on his now hard cock.

“But that’s not stopping you, love” smirked Harry. Feeling the boy below him start to grind up to him.

He decided enough was enough and pulled his dry finger down to Louis’ pink, virgin hole. Louis gasped.

“Harry, no.”

“Harry, yes.”

He pushed his finger deep inside Louis; earning a high screech from the lad below.

 “Harry it stings.”

 “Sorry babe I can’t contain myself anymore.” And without a care, Harry started to thrust his finger in and out with so much force, causing Louis to whine. He added another one seconds later till he got to three. He just couldn’t control himself anymore and he knew Louis would need more prep, but he couldn’t stop himself. He just wanted to pound Louis with his cock already and that’s what he did.

He pulled his fingers out, causing the boy to whimper. His hole raw and gaping. When he looked up, he was blessed with a beautiful sight. Louis was flushed from his cheeks to his chest. Lips red and plump from where he had been biting them to keep himself quiet. When he finally reached his eyes all he saw was a small ring of blue left. His eyes full of lust.

“Harry, please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please fuck me.”

“With pleasure.”

Harry thrusted in, **_raw_**.

“HARRY!” Louis cried, it was too much, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt the pain with each and every thrust, but all he could do is let the tears fall as he moaned. Loving the pain Harry was causing him. Harry quickly speeded his thrust, giving Louis no mercy. He pounded into the small lad with so much force, that Louis screamed with every thrust.

“Yeah, young one scream my name. Let everyone know who you belong too.”

Louis was full on sobbing. He couldn’t contain his tears. It hurts so much, but felt so good.

“Harry I’m gonna cum!”

Hearing Louis’ words, Harry brought his fangs back to where he had first had them when Louis had woken up. Louis screamed a scream that would make anyone have nightmares, cumming like know human being ever could. Causing the boy to black out.

Harry came with a huge moan, as Louis’ hole clenched his cock tightly.

With one last harsh bite to Louis’ neck, Harry pulled out. Letting Louis’ limps fall from his body. When he was about to get off the boy’s body to get a flannel to clean him up, he was grabbed by an arm pulling him down into the mattress. His back touching the bed, straddled, Harry looked up. What he saw took his breath away.

Green met red.

Louis was now his.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad. I don't even think this came out great. I've been so busy with work and my AP homework that I haven't been able to have enough free time. But I hope you guys enjoyed (;  
> Oh and there's going to be a part 2 hehe  
> Leave comments and kudos down below!  
> And sorry if this didn't reach your standards.  
> Love you guys, muahhh


End file.
